vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
CUL
CUL '(カル, ''karu), właściwie '''CUL 2.0 lub CUL REBiRTH, to żeński, japońskojęzyczny Vocaloid generacji 3, którego producentem jest firma INTERNET Co., Ltd. Początkowo CUL była maskotką VOCALO Revolution. Została wydana dnia 22 grudnia 2011 w Japonii. Dawczynią jej głosu jest Kitamura Eri (喜多村 英梨), japońska piosenkarka i seiyuu. Jej imię może pochodzić od dwóch wyrażeń: Culnoza - grupy zorganizowanej przez HirotoP lub jest po prostu skrótem od angielskiego słowa "culture" (kultura). Historia CUL z początku była jedynie maskotką kanału telewizyjnego związanego z Vocaloidem - VOCALO Revolution. Używała wtedy głosu innego Vocaloida - VY1 Mizki. Jako ich maskotka CUL ubrana była nieco inaczej niż obecnie, jednak po zostaniu Vocaloidem jej design uległ zmianie. 8 czerwca 2011 roku firma Yamaha ogłosiła, że CUL dostanie własny głos i oficjalnie stanie się Vocaloidem. Dnia 4 listopada 2011 roku firma INTERNET Co., Ltd. wydała jej pierwsze demo. Na oficjalnym Twitterze firma poinformowała, że CUL zostanie wydana około dnia 22 grudnia i została wydana tego właśnie dnia. Wersja Mac W lipcu 2013 firma ogłosiła, że wyda aktualizację tego oprogramowania na system Mac dla Vocaloid NEO. Cechy głosu jakie zauważono *Potrafi z łatwością przechodzić z niskich do wysokich tonów. *Jej głos ma mocny i chrapliwy ton. *Jej wymowa jest bardzo wyraźna w porównaniu do poprzednich banków brzmień VOCALOID 3, nawet w bardzo krótkich nutach. *Jest głośniejsza w niższych i wysokich tonach, co pozwala jej nie być zbyt cichą. *Jedną z głównych zalet CUL jest jej zakres tempa dzięki któremu może ona obsłużyć wiele gatunków muzycznych. *Przy 40 BPM, CUL jest zdolna do najwolniejszego tempa ze wszystkich wokali VOCALOID 3. *Jej najszybsza prędkość przy 200BPM sprawia, że jest również w grupie Vocaloidów z trzecim najszybszym zakresem tempa. *Ma drugi co do wielkości zakres tempa w VOCALOID 3, z łącznym zasięgiem 160 BPM, z IA i IA ROCKS o największym poziomie przy 165 BPM. Problemy z oprogramowaniem jakie zauważono *Głos CUL jest nosowy i słabszy w przesadnie wyższych oktawach, co czasami prowadzi do nieprzyjemnych zniekształceń, gdyż jej samogłoski słabną na wyższych nutach będących poza jej zasięgiem. Reakcje Ponieważ swoje istnienie jako Vocaloid, CUL zawdzięcza swoim fanom, miała już ustalony fandom, zanim stała się Vocaloidem. Miała duże poparcie i rozgłos w japońskim fandomie, co zaowocowało jej pozytywnym przyjęciem. To sprawiło, że w tamtym czasie była jednym z bardziej popularnych wydań VOCALOID 3. Popularność CUL rosła po jej wydaniu, według Google Trends osiągnęła szczyt w lipcu 2012. Następnie stopniowo traciła popularność w ostatnich miesiącach ery VOCALOID 3, była ogólnie mniej popularna niż przed wydaniem. Ciekawostki *Niektórzy japońscy fani zauważyli podobieństwo CUL do Big Al'a, ze względu na kolory ubrań oraz datę wydania (Big Al został wydany dokładnie dwa lata przed CUL). Linki Oficjalna witryna CUL Demo Znane piosenki Istnieje wiele popularnych utworów śpiewanych przez CUL. Poniżej została wymieniona większość jej oryginalnych piosenek. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *Angel Rhythm *Black Hole *Blaze of Lovers ft. Lily *Cosmos *Cosplay Day *DARK SIDE *Darkness of Silence *D_Mine *DEAD or LOVE *ＤＩＡＴＯＮＩＣ *Dirty Ruby *demidemi *Dreaming of a vanishing DOLL *EVE *Even Apart *Finite Window *Forefront of Pink *FREYJA.sys~System Freya~ ft. GUMI *Furan Furan~Zombie~ ft. GUMI *Guilty Justice *Happy Trap *How many nights until Christmas? ft. GUMI , Miku , Iroha , Gakupo , Miki *I'll Clean *I'll Give You Cleaning *I'm Such an Idiot *Kagome Agame *Kiseki *Lost Memory *Love and Defeat *Magic Cirlce ft. GUMI *Mantis *Melt Future *Minority *Miracle Magic *Need a Reason *NewLife *Obsession with melancholia *Phoenix - the Symbol of Rebirth ft. Galaco *Return My Heart *Scarlet Eyes *Segements Blue *Shion *Snowman *Summer Love *That's The Way *Uncontrolled *Vampire Queen *We are Pirates *White Knight *You be Santa if I'm the Reindeer ft. GUMI *Youth Despair *Yuugen no Mado Galeria |-|Boxart= |-|Koncept= |-|Inne= Nawigacja Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Powiązane z CUL Kategoria:Vocaloid NEO Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Żeńskie głosy Kategoria:Spis